


Sonnenaufgang

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der gesuchte Mörder Martin Westermann schafft es, Thiel und Boerne in seine Gewalt zu bringen und sperrt sie zusammen in einen Raum. Die Tage vergehen, ohne dass sie gefunden werden, ihr Durst wird immer unerträglicher und ihre Kräfte lassen stetig nach ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich danke cricri für ihre hilfreichen Anmerkungen! :)

Während er mit angewinkelten Beinen und angelehnt an der kalten Wand hinter sich auf dem Boden saß, lag Boerne rücklings neben ihm, den Kopf auf den Händen abgestützt und hinauf zur Decke starrend.  
„Boerne, jetzt halten Sie doch endlich mal zur Abwechslung den Mund!“, hatte er ihn vor einigen Stunden wütend angepflaumt, als Boerne nicht aufgehört hatte irgendeine Belanglosigkeit nach der anderen zu erzählen und das obwohl er inzwischen schon leicht heiser klang. Verdammt, er hatte ihn nicht so schroff angehen wollen, aber seine Nerven und Kräfte ließen ihn stetig mehr im Stich. Der Durst und die Kopfschmerzen waren inzwischen beinahe unerträglich, ließen sich immer schlechter verdrängen.  
Boerne hatte seitdem kein Wort mehr gesprochen, starrte nur noch stumm nach oben.  
Thiel stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, rieb sich über die schmerzende Schläfe und schloss seine Augen. Immer wieder flammte neben seiner Angst auch eine gewaltige Wut in ihm auf, vor allem Wut auf sich selbst. 

 

Warum nur hatte er sich abends von Boerne überreden lassen, zu dieser abgelegenen, verlassenen Fabrik zu fahren, gute 15 Kilometer von Münster entfernt? Warum hatte er auf dem Weg dorthin nicht Nadeshda Bescheid gegeben? Und warum bloß waren Boerne und er auf dem riesigen, zur Fabrik gehörenden Gelände nicht zusammen geblieben? Es hatte schon stark gedämmert, er hatte zwar eine kleine Taschenlampe dabei, deren Batterie war jedoch bereits schwach.  
„Ich schaue mich mal kurz dahinten um“, hatte Boerne gerufen und war auch schon davon geprescht. Hätte er ihn doch nur irgendwie zurückgehalten.  
„Thiel, kommen Sie schnell hierher, ich muss Ihnen unbedingt etwas zeigen“, hatte er ihn einige Minuten später rufen hören. Irgendwas in Boernes Stimme mochte ihm nicht so recht gefallen, aber er wusste nicht was es war. Er lief zu der Ecke, aus der er Boernes Stimme vernommen hatte. Plötzlich stand ihm Martin Westermann gegenüber, Boerne im Schlepptau und eine Pistole an seine Schläfe gepresst.  
„Wirf mir deine Dienstwaffe zu oder ich puste deinem Kollegen augenblicklich die Birne weg.“ Thiel gehorchte sofort ohne zu zögern, nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass Westermann anderenfalls seine Drohung wahr machen würde.  
Drei Menschen hatte Westermann auf dem Gewissen und war bei deren Ermordung alles andere als zimperlich vorgegangen. Thiel hatte es kaum ertragen können, was Boerne ihm zum Körper seines letzten Opfers zu erzählen gehabt hatte. Er hatte darauf verzichtet selbst einen zu genauen Blick auf den Leichnam zu werfen.  
Westermann fing Thiels Waffe und steckte sie ein. „So, wir machen jetzt einen kleinen Spaziergang. Du gehst vor und solltest du irgendeine Dummheit machen, ist dein Kollege erledigt.“ Thiel musste schlucken, es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als weiterhin zu gehorchen. Mit zittrigen Beinen lief er in die Richtung, die ihm Westermann vorgab. Sie liefen in das Innere der Fabrik, gingen einen scheinbar nie enden wollenden Gang entlang, stiegen eine kurze Treppe hinab, irgendwann erreichten sie eine Eisentür.  
„Gebt mir eure Handys und dann dort rein mit euch beiden.“ Sie taten, was er ihnen befahl und hörten danach, wie die Tür von außen abgeschlossen wurde.  
„Seht es positiv Männer, wenigstens müsst ihr nicht alleine sterben“, erklang Westermanns Stimme gedämpft durch die Tür. Thiel wusste nicht, wie viele Male ihm diese Worte bereits durch den Kopf gegangen waren und jedes Mal jagten sie ihm wieder eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.

Der Raum war nicht groß, es mochten vielleicht sechs Quadratmeter sein. Es gab hier weder irgendwelche Möbel noch eine funktionierende Lampe. Lediglich zwei alte übereinander gestapelte, dreckige Eimer standen in der Ecke. Das winzige Fenster ließ nur spärlich Licht hinein. War der modrige Geruch zu Beginn beinahe unerträglich gewesen, nahmen sie ihn irgendwann gar nicht mehr wahr.  
Anfangs versuchten sie die Tür einzuschlagen, aber nach zahlreichen Versuchen und einigen blauen Flecken gaben sie auf.  
Thiel rieb sich den schmerzenden rechten Arm. „Keine Chance Boerne, die verdammte Tür ist einfach zu stabil.“ Und er trat vor Wut noch einmal dagegen.  
„Das ist sie in der Tat.“  
„Verdammte Scheiße. Bis uns hier jemand findet, kann das ewig dauern.“ _Wenn wir überhaupt gefunden werden,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
Nachdem sie kurz ratlos umher gestanden hatten, sprach Boerne los. „Was halten Sie denn davon, wenn wir jetzt erst einmal ein paar Runden Schnick Schnack Schnuck* spielen?“  
„Boerne, das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst?“, herrschte er ihn an.  
„Nun ja, da wir wahrscheinlich längere Zeit hier verbringen werden, habe ich gedacht, dass man vielleicht als kleinen Zeitvertreib ...“  
Thiel rollte genervt mit den Augen, das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, er hatte jetzt mit Sicherheit keine Lust auf irgendwelche albernen Spielchen. Erst später war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Boerne ebenso große Angst wie er hatte und ansatzweise davon hatte ablenken wollen.

 

Das Fenster ließ immerhin genug Licht hinein, um festzustellen, dass draußen gerade die Sonne aufging. Seit Dienstagabend waren sie hier, nun begann bereits der Freitag. Die Angst und der unbequeme harte Boden hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sie in all der Zeit kaum ein Auge zugemacht hatten. Ein paar Mal waren sie aber doch von der Müdigkeit übermannt worden und kurz eingenickt.  
Inzwischen wurde mit Sicherheit längst nach ihnen gesucht. Thiel scheute sich davor darüber nachzudenken, wie lange sie es hier noch aushalten würden, wenn man sie nicht bald finden würde. Sein Durst wurde zusehends schlimmer und unerträglicher, wie lange dauerte es durchschnittlich bis man verdurstete? Drei oder vier Tage je nach körperlicher Verfassung? Er glaubte das mal gelesen zu haben. Derlei Themen anzusprechen hatte er von Anfang an lieber vermieden, vermutlich hätte ihm Boerne aber sogar mit sachlicher Stimme einen langen, schlauen Vortrag darüber gehalten. Wieder verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte Nadeshda anzurufen, als sie sich auf dem Weg hierher befunden hatten.

Er wandte seinen Blick zu Boerne runter, erkannte im Halbdunkeln, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ihn plagte noch immer leicht das schlechte Gewissen, weil er ihn so angepflaumt hatte.  
„Boerne?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Hm?“  
„Ich ... ich glaube wir müssen uns allmählich mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass man uns vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig finden wird, also dass wir hier vielleicht ... ich meine ...“ Er musste schlucken und brachte es einfach nicht über sich die Worte zu Ende auszusprechen.  
Boerne hatte die Augen geöffnet, sah ihn an und nickte nur.  
Ein kurzes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dann sagte Boerne mit heiserer Stimme: „Es tut mir leid.“  
Thiel sah ihn fragend an. „Was denn?“  
„Dass ... dass ich mich von Westermann habe überwältigen lassen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass wir jetzt hier sind.“  
„Das ist doch Blödsinn Boerne. Schuld ist einzig und allein dieser Irre.“  
„Aber ... es war meine Idee hierher zu fahren.“  
Thiel erwiderte nichts, Schuldzuweisungen würden sie jetzt ohnehin nicht weiterbringen.  
„Ich wünschte fast ... Sie hätten Ihre Waffe nicht hergegeben, sondern stattdessen lieber in Kauf genommen, dass er mich ...“  
„Boerne“, herrschte er ihn jetzt wieder an. „Hören Sie auf so was zu sagen.“  
„Aber dann hätten Sie vielleicht wenigstens die Chance gehabt ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen.“  
„Boerne, ich hätte niemals tatenlos zusehen können, wie er Sie abknallt. Und das hätte er getan, wenn ich nicht auf ihn gehört hätte. Sie wissen doch zu was er fähig ist.“  
Boerne wollte wohl wieder gegen argumentieren, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und erwiderte nichts mehr darauf.

Weitere qualvoll langsame Stunden vergingen, es wurde Nacht und dann zum vierten Mal Tag. Ein paar zaghafte Sonnenstrahlen erreichten den dunklen Raum. Sie lagen nebeneinander auf dem Boden, sitzen war ihnen mittlerweile zu anstrengend geworden.  
Thiel spürte, dass er mit seinen Kräften allmählich wirklich am Ende war. Länger als drei Tage befanden sie sich nun hier und die Hoffnung darauf, dass man sie noch lebendig finden würde, hatte er insgeheim aufgegeben. Er dachte an Lukas und einige andere Menschen, von denen er sich nicht mehr würde verabschieden können. Der Gedanke war schmerzhaft, aber er brachte nicht mehr die Kraft auf deswegen zu weinen.

„Thiel?“, hörte er plötzlich Boerne mit kraftloser Stimme flüstern. Er sah ihn an, sah in seine Augen und konnte die Resignation darin sehen.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich Sie gekannt habe. Ich möchte, dass Sie das wissen.“ Boerne schloss die Augen und sein Kopf sackte zur Seite. Thiel hob seinen Arm, strich kurz mit seiner Hand sachte über das Haar seines Kollegen und ... Freundes. Dann rückte er näher zu ihm, schloss ebenfalls die Augen und gab den Kampf endgültig auf.  
„Seht es positiv Männer, wenigstens müsst ihr nicht alleine sterben“ ging es ihm noch ein letztes Mal durch den Kopf.

 

Mit einem lauten Schlag öffnete sich die Tür und mehrere Feuerwehrleute standen im Raum.  
„Chef, Boerne?“, erklang panisch Nadeshdas Stimme, doch sie konnten sie nicht mehr hören. Entsetzt warf sie einen Blick auf die beiden am Boden liegenden Körper.

Dicht lagen sie nebeneinander, Thiels Kopf lehnte an Boernes Schulter. Ein friedlicher Anblick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Als ich neulich wieder „Der Hammer” geguckt habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass Boerne das Spiel dort „Ching Chang Chong” nennt ... ;) Ich kenne es unter beiden Namen, hatte aber falsch in Erinnerung wie Boerne es nennt.  
> Ergänzung: In „Ruhe sanft” nennt er es ebenfalls „Ching Chang Chong”. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Langsam schlug Thiel die Augen auf und musste blinzeln, weil ihm einige Sonnenstrahlen direkt ins Gesicht schienen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er registrierte, dass er in einem Bett lag. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, bereute das aber sofort wieder, als er ein leichtes Hämmern im Kopf spürte.  
„Langsam Junge, du solltest dich noch etwas schonen.“ Herbert saß neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl und strahlte ihn an. „Du bist im Krankenhaus.“  
„Vaddern, ich ...“ Er stockte kurz. „Was ist mit Boerne?“  
„Dreh deinen Kopf mal nach links.“  
Das tat er und entdeckte Boerne in einem weiteren Bett, wenige Meter von seinem entfernt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und Thiel konnte seine leisen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge hören. Boerne schlief. Boerne und ich leben ging es ihm durch den Kopf, und er wurde von einem Glücksgefühl überströmt. Erleichtert legte er sich wieder hin und ließ seinen Blick langsam durch das Zimmer schweifen.  
„Dieser Westermann wurde geschnappt, sie haben eure Handys und deine Dienstwaffe bei ihm gefunden. Nadeshda wird dir dann mehr dazu erzählen können.“  
Herbert blieb noch eine Weile bei ihm sitzen, verabschiedete sich dann aber, damit er sich noch etwas ausruhen konnte. Thiel schloss die Augen und döste ein wenig vor sich her. Wir leben noch ging es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. 

 

„Hallo Chef.“ Nadeshda betrat das Zimmer und warf Thiel ein etwas verhaltenes Lächeln zu.  
„Nadeshda, schön dass Sie vorbei gekommen sind.“  
„Ich war vorhin schon hier, aber da war nur der Professor wach. Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken.“ Nadeshda nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, auf dem zuvor sein Vater gesessen hatte.  
„Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht, als weder Sie noch der Professor auf der Arbeit erschienen sind und auch per Handy nicht mehr zu erreichen waren.“  
Nadeshda erzählte, wie sie noch am selben Tag Westermann geschnappt und wie sie sich erschrocken hatten, als sie die beiden Handys und die Dienstwaffe bei ihm entdeckt hatten.  
„Er hat sich hartnäckig geweigert Ihren Aufenthaltsort preiszugeben. Erst heute Morgen ist er eingeknickt und endlich mit der Sprache raus gerückt. Wir haben uns sofort auf den Weg zur Fabrik gemacht.“ Nadeshda klang sehr aufgebracht. „Als ich Sie beide in diesem Raum zusammen auf dem Boden liegen gesehen habe ... Ich habe gedacht, wir wären zu spät gekommen und Sie wären ...“ Nadeshda beendete den Satz nicht. „Im Rettungswagen haben Sie sofort die ersten Infusionen bekommen, der Flüssigkeitsverlust war lebensbedrohlich und wenn wir etwas später gekommen wären ...“ Wieder sprach Nadeshda den Satz nicht zu Ende.  
„Es ist ja nochmal gut gegangen“, wollte Thiel sie beruhigen, so richtig überzeugend klang er aber nicht. Er war selbst noch viel zu aufgewühlt von den Ereignissen. Um ein Haar wären Boerne und er draufgegangen. Aber sie hatten überlebt, das war das Wichtigste. Gott sei Dank befand sich Westermann nun hinter Gittern. 

„Können Sie mir verraten, wie ich mich bei diesem Krach ausruhen soll?“ Boerne sah zu den beiden rüber und versuchte, ein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht zu machen, musste dann aber doch lächeln.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es Ihnen schon wieder viel zu gut geht“, antwortete Thiel und lächelte zurück.  
„Na ja, Sie beide sollten sich jetzt wirklich noch etwas ausruhen, ich komme morgen wieder vorbei. Dann bringe ich auch Frau Haller mit. Ach ja, von Frau Klemm soll ich schöne Grüße ausrichten, sie wird nachher oder morgen ebenfalls mal vorbei schauen. “ Nadeshda verabschiedete sich und ging. 

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Zimmer, dann stand Boerne ganz langsam auf und lief zum Fenster. „Es ist ein herrlich sonniger Tag heute“, murmelte er und es klang, als würde er mit sich selbst reden. Eine Weile blieb er schweigend dort stehen und sah hinaus, dann ging er zu seinem Bett zurück und setzte sich hin.

Thiel grinste. Noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen erhob er sich, lief zu Boernes Bett rüber und nahm vorsichtig neben ihm Platz.  
„Achtung Thiel. Diese Betten sind zwar äußerst stabil und Sie konnten einige Tage keine Nahrung zu sich nehmen, aber dennoch ...“ Boerne verstummte abrupt. Thiel hatte seinen rechten Arm um ihn gelegt und ihn sachte an sich gezogen.  
„Ich bin verdammt froh, dass wir beide noch leben“, murmelte Thiel und setzte nach einer kurzen Pause noch hinzu: „Auch wenn Sie mich wahrscheinlich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit liebend gerne an diese Aussage erinnern werden, aber ich bin auch froh, dass wir Kollegen und ... Freunde sind.“  
Boerne erwiderte nichts, aber Thiel spürte, wie er sich noch etwas stärker in die Umarmung lehnte.  
„Dem Professor scheint's tatsächlich mal die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Dass ich das noch erleben darf ...“ Er sprach diese Worte nicht ohne leichten Spott in der Stimme, gleichzeitig streichelte er jedoch behutsam übers Boernes Rücken.

Nach einigen Minuten löste sich Boerne allmählich aus der Umarmung. Thiel schaute ihn an. Sah er da etwa einen verdächtig schimmernden Glanz in den Augen des anderen?  
„So, mein lieber Thiel, nun haben Sie mein Bett wirklich lange genug mit Ihrem Gewicht belastet. Außerdem haben mir über drei Tage mit Ihnen auf Tuchfühlung erst mal gereicht. Wenn Sie jetzt also wieder in Ihr eigenes Bett gehen würden ...“

Thiel schmunzelte amüsiert, doch dann wurde er schlagartig ernst. Die Erinnerung an die gemeinsamen Tage in dem engen, düsteren Raum kam mit voller Wucht wieder hoch. Der Durst, der immer unerträglicher geworden war, die stechenden Kopfschmerzen, die schwindenden Kräfte, der Moment, in dem er die Hoffnung auf Rettung aufgegeben hatte … Alles lief noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie beide in diesem verdammten Raum sterben würden. Er spürte eine Hand, die kurz über seine Schulter strich.  
„Thiel ... ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war vorbei. Sie lebten noch und würden nie mehr an diesen furchtbaren Ort zurück kehren. Boerne würde sich auch in Zukunft ungefragt in seine Ermittlungen einmischen und ihn so manches Mal zur Weißglut bringen. Er öffnete die Augen und lächelte Boerne leicht an. „Ja, alles in Ordnung“, sagte er leise, dann stand er auf.


End file.
